monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Quest Characters
As the title says, this is a page for the characters of Monster Hunter Quest, my first ever fan fiction story. Just a heads up, I feel I'm not too great at describing people, so, yeah. Well, lets get into it I guess. back to Monster Hunter Quest The Good Kreuz *Pronounced Cruise *Gender: Male *Hair color: Green *Armor of choice: Great Baggi(blade) *Weapon of choice: Rathalos Firesword *First appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: Kreuz is the guy that somewhat tries to keep his friend Blue under control. He gets mixed into his friend's fiascos when all he wants to do is live a nice life and make ends meet. He does care for his friends greatly, and always tries to be there for them. Although, he can be quite hot headed, which can lead to him getting frustrated with them. Blue tends to enjoy bringing the anger out of him. Kreuz also has a tendency to be hard on himself when he messes up. He tries to guide his friends to the right path, but they usually have their own ideas. Blue *Gender: Male *Hair color: Blue (of course, lol) *Armor of choice: Nargacuga(blade) *Weapon of choice: Skull's Wrath *First Appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: Blue is a very stubborn person that generally does what he wants. He doesn't show very much respect to anyone. He likes to get straight to the point with what he has to do, even if it isn't a good idea. He and Kreuz will argue over who has the better idea, but usually people will vote against his. Blue also likes to pick on people, mainly his friends, Kreuz and Sky. He'll make jokes, even in completely serious situations, much to his friends' dismay. Its rare to see him without an upbeat attitude. He doesn't show it properly, but he does love his friends. Though generally they wouldn't agree. Sky *Gender: Male *Hair color: Light Blue *Armor of choice: Derring S *Weapon of choice: Hurricane *First appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: Sky is an average guy that generally ends up on the bad end of a situation. He ends up as the butt of most of Blue's jokes as well. He tries to back out when his friends are going to do something seemingly stupid, however he always ends up talked into it. He isn't the most resourceful, but he's definitely a smart guy. He doesn't get along too well with Annie, so to avoid conflict, he tries to interact with her as little as possible. He tries to act threatening when needed, but unless pushed too far, he's all bark and no bite. Annie *Gender: Female *Hair color: Pink *Armor of choice: Rathian(gunner) *Weapon of choice: Heartshot Bow I *First appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: Annie is a princess that is simply looking for something more interesting to do. She is a girl that is usually easy to get along with, with the exception of Sky. She has a habit of being too trusting toward others, as she hasn't really had a reason to not trust others. She is more smart and serious than people give her credit for, and she isn't afraid to speak her mind. She enjoys being out in the wilderness, but hasn't had much of a chance to do so. As such, she tends to underestimate the dangers that could be around the corner. She has a close relationship to a domesticated Hypnocatrice she named Peacock. Pie *Gender: Male *Species: Felyne *Occupation: Chef *First appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: Pie is a Felyne chef that serves Blue. He is treated more like a pet than anything, and Blue strangely keeps him in a birdcage when they go to bed. Pie doesn't really care, as he could escape if he actually felt in danger. His specialty when it comes to cooking is a dessert he calls "Cinnamon Noodle Cake", though they are more like large cinnamon cookies. His voice is unusual compared to most felynes. He comes along with Blue on hunts and prepares snacks for the occasion. Feylynx *Gender: Male *Species: Appears Melynx, but claims to be half Felyne. *Occupation: Palico *First appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: Feylynx is a lazy cat that has been lost in a cave on the Deserted Island for a long while. Finding the way thanks to Kreuz, Feylynx owes his life to him and promises to serve him, though he ends up napping most of the time. He has a carefree attitude and tries to stay out of conflicts and having to do anything really, but Kreuz drags him along anyway. Like Pie, he has an odd voice for his kind. The Bad M *Gender: Male *Hair color: Maroon *First appearance: TBA *Description: A man known only as M, he has a desire to control monsters to become ruler of the world. He takes his work very seriously and has accumulated many followers that do his bidding. He is calm and collective most of the time, but can get impulsive when frustrated. He has an interest in ancient artifacts and believes there may be some that can give him the control he desires. Urami *Gender: Male *Hair color: Lavender *Armor of choice: Blango(blade) *Weapon of choice: EX Susano-o *First appearance: TBA *Description: Urami is an "I'm better than you" kind of person. He and his group of hunters will gloat about their triumphs and talk down about yours. According to some people, he has sabotaged hunts to get others killed, but the Guild has no proof of such claims. He considers himself an expert hunter and claimed to have fought an Alatreon, and supposedly has the Skypiercer to prove it, but few believe him anyway. Janice *Gender: Female *Hair color: Purple *Armor of choice: Brachydios *Weapon of choice: Galefrost *First appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: Janice is a girl that uses her charm to get what she wants from people. An overall selfish person, much like her brother Urami. She keeps her selfish side hidden to win over others, and many guys will fight for her approval and do as she asks. She generally hates everyone she meets, and has a large hatred for monsters. She enjoys arena quests, and rarely captures a monster, even if the quest calls for it, which has led to some trouble with the Guild. As such, she is on the verge of having her hunting license revoked. The Extra Chief Jefe *Gender: Male *Age: Unknown, claims to be 300 *Hair color: Grey *Occupation: Otro Village Chief *First appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: A strange man who is the Chief of a village called Otro, he has a tendency to pick on Kreuz and his friends. He tells many tall tales that he claims to be true. He is known to be a bit crazy and usually ends up weirding people out. He does genuinely care about his village and its people, and has spent his whole life making it a better place, even going so far as to come in contact with a king to set up a trade. Jorge *Pronounced George *Gender: Male *Hair color: Black *Occupation: Chief Jefe's right hand man *First Appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: A strange man who gets Kreuz and his friends to do odd jobs simply to mess with them. He used to be an expert hunter, but simply quit. Now he helps look over Otro village, in a bit of an unnecessary way. He means well, but usually ends up angering people, in ways such as just walking into their homes. King Bonder *Gender: Male *Hair color: Grey *Occupation: King of Bondersburg *First appearance: To Become A Huntress *Description: A man who loves to connect his kingdom to other places around the world. King Bonder is loved by his people. He hosts many events for things such as charity, and enjoys traveling to make his presence known around the world and also to set up trades to get goods to places that can't otherwise obtain them, even with the smallest of villages. His main priority as of now is to take his daughter, Annie, around on his travels to get her acquainted to other places, and running the kingdom the way he does. Notes/Trivia *Blue's name was originally Wolf, but I simply forgot and wrote down Blue instead. I decided to keep the change. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters Category:Werequaza86